


Wróć, nie mogę żyć bez powietrza

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves, Derek odchodzi z Beacon Hills, It's a goodbye to Derek, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Stiles is miserable, because I'm still crying that Hoech decided to leave
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Więc nic cię tu nie trzyma? – Chwilę później spróbował po raz kolejny młodszy z mężczyzn, odwracając się do Dereka i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nikt?<br/>Brunet bał się, że jeśli na niego spojrzy, jeśli po raz kolejny zobaczy w złoto-brązowych oczach sugestię i ten gorący blask, jaki widywał w jego spojrzeniu przez ostatni rok, nie będzie umiał odejść."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wróć, nie mogę żyć bez powietrza

**Author's Note:**

> Jak na pewno już wiecie, Tyler Hoechlin odchodzi z serialu, więc Derek w kolejnych sezonach Teen Wolf się już raczej nie pojawi. Przepłakałam cały wieczór, ale rozumiem i wspieram decyzję Tylera, licząc po cichu na to, że jednak jeszcze Dereka na ekranie kiedyś zobaczymy.  
> W serialu postaci raczej znikają bez słowa, więc postanowiłam napisać dla Dereka takie pożegnanie, na jakie ta postać zasługuje. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam ta wizja spodoba. 
> 
> Beta: Sourlinski i Gorgie. Obie odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty i bardzo im za to dziękuję :) (Nawet jeśli jestem zbyt uparta, aby przyjąć wszystkie sugestie ;)

_It started out as a feeling_  
_Which then grew into a hope_  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought (…)_  
_I'll come back when you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
~Regina Spector “The Call”

Derek Hale nie posiadał zbyt wielu rzeczy. Właściwie wszystko, czego był właścicielem, zmieściło się w jednej sportowej torbie, leżącej teraz przy drzwiach, czekającej na spakowanie do bagażnika samochodu. 

Spacerował spokojnie wokół swojego loftu, z raczej obojętną miną przyglądając się nagim ścianom, zakurzonej podłodze i poszarzałym szybom, przez które wpadały do mieszkania ostatnie promienie zachodzącego właśnie słońca. Mieli wyjechać już tuż po zmierzchu, więc najdalej za godzinę będą już daleko od Beacon Hills.

Usiadł na kanapie, jednym z nielicznych mebli, jakie w ogóle pojawiły się w tym mieszkaniu, kiedy kupił je razem z całym budynkiem kilka miesięcy temu. Spojrzał na stolik, który według Petera był włoskim rękodziełem i kosztował zapewne więcej niż reszta sprzętów razem wzięta. Nie mogłoby go to interesować mniej, nawet gdyby bardzo się postarał.

Był tak daleki od bycia materialistą, jak to tylko było możliwe. Nie interesowało go, ile pieniędzy miał na koncie. Interesowało go jedynie przetrwanie. Jego mieszkanie było niemal puste, bo i po co zagracać wolną przestrzeń gratami, na których jedynie zbierał się kurz. Nie było w nim nawet żadnych osobistych przedmiotów, pamiątek, plakatów, zdjęć – wszystko, co miało dla niego kiedykolwiek jakiś sentyment, spłonęło w pożarze jego rodzinnego domu. Gromadzenie tego od nowa sprawiało mu tylko większy ból i poczucie winy. A przynajmniej potęgowało to, co czuł codziennie, od tamtego feralnego dnia, który zmienił jego życie. 

Zamyślony, usłyszał w oddali dźwięk ruszającej powoli do góry windy. Wstał i rozprostował kości, kiedy ta pokonywała kolejne kondygnacje.

Najwyższy czas. 

Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się wokół. Wolał niczego za sobą nie zostawić, nie miał zamiaru w ogóle tu wracać. Upewniwszy się, że spakował cały swój dobytek, powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi w momencie, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na najwyższym piętrze budynku.

Nie zdążył nawet zarejestrować szybkich kroków za drzwiami, które nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia otworzyły się z impetem, a w progu, ku osłupieniu Dereka, pojawiła się jedyna osoba, której nie chciał dziś tu widzieć. 

Miał nadzieję, że zadyszany Stiles nie usłyszał cichego westchnienia, jakie wydarło mu się z ust. 

Jego włosy były w nieładzie, a bursztynowo brązowe oczy lśniły jakimś dziwnym, dzikim blaskiem. Poza tym oddychał też szybko, jak gdyby wbiegł tu na samą górę po schodach.

Stali i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, niezdolni do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa. Stiles spojrzał na torbę leżącą u drzwi, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Dereka. Jego oczy przepełnione były mieszanką gniewu i bólu. 

\- Więc to prawda? Wyjeżdżasz? 

Pytanie wyrwało się z rozchylonych ust Stilesa, jak gdyby poza jego świadomością, jak gdyby planował zupełnie inaczej rozpocząć tę rozmowę. Jak gdyby pragnął ukryć swoją desperację, tak doskonale słyszalną w jego głosie, gdzieś głęboko z tyłu głowy.

Derek pokiwał twierdząco głową, nie mogąc zmusić się, aby oderwać od niego wzrok. Nigdy nie mógł.

Stiles stał nadal w wejściu, niezdolny do zrobienia choćby kroku w przód, patrząc uważnie na stojącego naprzeciw niego mężczyznę. 

\- Dlaczego? - Głos Stilesa był tak cichy, że ledwie uniósł się ponad szept. 

Derek opuścił wzrok. Nie mógł skłamać, patrząc Stilesowi w oczy. 

\- Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma. 

Cisza, jaka między nimi zapadła, aż wibrowała swoją intensywnością. Przytłaczała. Utrudniała wzięcie najmniejszego oddechu. 

\- Więc tak po prostu wyjeżdżasz? Wyjeżdżasz _z Braeden_? – Sposób, w jaki zaakcentował ostatnie słowo sprawił, że wilcza część natury Dereka zawyła z zachwytu. 

_Zazdrosny… Jest tak bardzo zazdrosny._

Starając się odepchnąć wilka w głąb swojego umysłu, Derek założył ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. Instynktownie czuł, że powinien mu wytłumaczyć, Stiles powinien zrozumieć. Z drugiej jednak strony… Niektóre tajemnice powinno się zabierać ze sobą do grobu. 

\- Będziemy szukać Pustynnego Wilka. – Powiedział po krótkiej chwili to, co wcześniej oznajmił Scottowi, Argentowi i Szeryfowi Stilinskiemu. - Przynajmniej w taki sposób pomogę. Choć raz na coś się przydam. – Dodał gorzko. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, a do Dereka dotarł zapach niedowierzania. Nie dziwił się temu zbytnio, bo chyba nikt nie uwierzył w wymówkę, jaką wymyślił dla swojego wyjazdu. Jak więc mógł oczekiwać tego zwłaszcza od tak dobrego obserwatora, jakim był Stiles? Choć pretekst był prawdziwy; wyjeżdżał z Beacon Hills po to, aby odnaleźć matkę Malii, jednak po skończonej misji jechał prosto do Nowego Jorku. Ani myślał wracać. 

Tutaj nic go już nie trzymało.

 _Nikt_ go tu nie trzymał. 

Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo Derek tego pragnął, jak bardzo starał się wyczuć emocje i usłyszeć przyspieszone bicie serca, nic takiego się nie działo. Nikt nie pragnął, aby został. 

I choć ten właśnie _nikt_ teraz był tutaj, wyraźnie wzburzony, nie oznaczało to przecież, że wszystko potoczy się teraz tak, jak w najskrytszych pragnieniach Dereka.

On wyjeżdżał z Braeden. Stiles zostawał tu z Malią. 

Jeśli Derek by tu został, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Przynajmniej dla niego. 

\- Więc gdzie ona teraz jest? –Automatycznie podniósł głowę do góry, kiedy nieco zachrypnięty głos Stilesa wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem, unosząc do góry brwi. – Braeden? _Twoja dziewczyna._

Był zły. Determinacja i gniew nie były dobrą mieszanką, choć był to jeden z najbardziej intensywnych zapachów, jakie wilcza natura Dereka potrafiła wyczuć. W połączeniu z wonią nastoletnich, buzujących hormonów i ze zwykłym, słodko-korzennym zapachem Stilesa, tworzyły miksturę, której zielonooki ledwie mógł się oprzeć. 

Jego wilk był radosny, jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Ona nie jest…Ona i ja... – Brunet westchnął, po czym opuścił ponownie głowę, aby nie patrzeć w bursztynowe, teraz z pociemniałe z gniewu oczy. Stiles tak bardzo niczego nie rozumiał. – Niedługo tu będzie. 

Odwrócił się i podszedł w kierunku okna, skąd rozciągał się widok na całe miasto. Zerknął w dół, na parking przed budynkiem, lada chwila oczekując widoku pojawiającego się tam motoru jego towarzyszki podróży. Usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki, a po chwili kątem oka zobaczył stającego przy nim Stilesa. 

Nie patrzył na Dereka, tylko razem z nim spoglądał na powoli ciemniejący horyzont. Zmierzchało i pusty loft powoli spowijała ciemność. Dopiero po chwili milczenia i uspokojeniu kołaczącego serca, brunet odważył się zerknąć na stojącego obok chłopaka. 

Po raz pierwszy uderzyło go, jak wysoki był Stiles. Był niższy od Dereka zaledwie o jeden cal. Wyprostowana sylwetka nie należała już do chudego, wyrośniętego dzieciaka, a do młodego, silnego mężczyzny. W oczach nie widział już strachu, jaki widoczny był przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ale determinację i coś jeszcze, czego nie mógł do końca zinterpretować. Odwrócił wzrok, aby z powrotem spojrzeć za okno. Widok pogrążającego się w ciemności miasta nie był niczym niezwykłym, ale skutecznie odwracał jego uwagę od Stilesa i myśli, jakie chłopak w nim wywoływał. 

\- Więc nic cię tu nie trzyma? – Chwilę później spróbował po raz kolejny młodszy z mężczyzn, odwracając się do Dereka i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nikt?

Brunet bał się, że jeśli na niego spojrzy, jeśli po raz kolejny zobaczy w złoto-brązowych oczach sugestię i ten gorący blask, jaki widywał w jego spojrzeniu przez ostatni rok, nie będzie umiał odejść. 

Zacisnął powieki i napiął mięśnie. _Błagam, błagam, błagam…_

\- Powinieneś już iść, Stiles. 

Usłyszał tak dobrze mu znane prychnięcie, które poprzedziło tyradę wypływającą ze stanowczo zbyt pobudzających wyobraźnię ust. 

\- Naprawdę? „Powinieneś już iść”? – Niemal warknął, choć w jego głosie Derek usłyszał nie gniew, a frustrację. I nutę nadziei. - A co jeśli nie pójdę? A jeśli nie chcę? Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu stąd wyrzucić, Derek! Nie mam zamiaru stąd wyjść. Chciałeś wyjechać bez pożegnania? Bez żadnego słowa? Nie możesz ot tak odtrącać ludzi, którym na tobie zależy! - Derek milczał, a Stiles nieświadomie zrobił krok w jego stronę, przysuwając się bliżej z każdym wykrzyczanym przez niego zdaniem. – Jesteś nie tylko ślepy, ale i głupi, sądząc, że nikt nie przejmie się twoim odejściem, że nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje. _Ja_ się przejmę, _ja_ cię potrzebuję. Ciebie, nikogo innego. Minął już rok, a ty nadal tego nie rozumiesz? Nadal nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz? Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? 

Był tak blisko, że Derek czuł na swojej szyi jego gorący oddech. Odwrócił się powoli, widząc pociemniałe oczy zaledwie kilka cali od jego twarzy. Wybuchowa mieszanka gniewu, tęsknoty i pożądania, jaką jego wilk czuł ze strony Stilesa, uderzyła mu do głowy jak najmocniejszy alkohol, pozbawiając go resztek rozsądku. 

\- Co mam zrobić, abyś wreszcie zrozumiał? – Zapytał cicho tonem pełnym desperacji. – Jak mogę sprawić, abyś został? 

\- Błagam… - Spróbował Derek po raz ostatni, nie wiedząc, jak długo jeszcze będzie potrafił opierać się swoim instynktom. Jak długo wystarczy mu sił, aby odmawiać najpotężniejszemu uczuciu, jakiego kiedykolwiek zaznał. – Nie utrudniaj tego…

Dłoń Stilesa znalazła się na jego ramieniu w momencie, gdy z jego ust wydobył się przepełniony emocjami głos.

\- Czego?

Derek niemal zawył, kiedy Stiles z namysłem pokonał resztki dystansu, jakie ich dzieliły i w ułamku sekundy obalił mur, jaki młody Hale zbudował wokół swojego serca. Stęsknione usta połączyły się w pełnym desperacji pocałunku, do którego powinno dojść zdecydowanie wcześniej, oszczędzając im obu kilkunastu miesięcy nieodwzajemnionych uczuć. 

Stiles jęknął, gdy jego plecy niespodziewanie dotknęły zimnej ściany, jednak nie dane mu było powiedzieć choćby jednego słowa, bo Derek całował go i całował, zachłanny, spragniony, nienasycony. 

_Nareszcie, Boże, nareszcie…_

Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać zarówno ułamek sekundy jak i całą wieczność, oderwali się od siebie, łapczywie starając się złapać oddech. Stiles nadal wtulony był w silne ramiona i ani myślał ich opuszczać. Oparł swoje czoło o czoło Dereka. 

\- Muszę jechać, wiesz o tym? – Przerwał wreszcie ciszę brunet, na co Stiles jeszcze mocniej się do niego przytulił. Obaj wiedzieli, że było to nieuniknione, a Derek jedynie resztką rozsądku starał się nie zapytać go, czy nie wyruszy na wyprawę razem z nim. Nie mógł go zapytać, nie mógł być takim egoistą. Stiles miał tu swoje życie, nawet jeśli dla Dereka całym życiem był właśnie Stiles. 

\- Ale wrócisz? – Wymruczał szatyn, a jego wargi musnęły usta młodego Hale’a. Jego głos drżał od emocji, które wybuchły tak nagle, po tak długim czasie. – Błagam, obiecaj, że wrócisz.

Gardło Dereka było tak ściśnięte, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie tego krótkiego, zaledwie przecież trzyliterowego słowa. Nagle poczuł, jak po policzku spływa pojedyncza, gorąca łza. Łza, która nie należała do niego.

_Wrócę… Daj mi tylko jeden znak, a wrócę z powrotem. Wrócę do ciebie._

Pokiwał głową i pocałował go ponownie. 

Wróci. Może za rok, może za kilka miesięcy, a może tak szybko, że Stiles nie zdąży nawet za nim zatęsknić. 

Zawsze wracał, zawsze do niego.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
